


take a shot (a plenty for beer, and none for love)

by luneytunes_ (luney_tunes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Confessions, Foiled Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, OsaAkaWeek, OsaAkaWeek2020, Pining, inspired by the infamous Reply 1988 confession scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luney_tunes/pseuds/luneytunes_
Summary: “Ever since back then, Keiji, I’ve always liked you.”Suddenly it feels like he was sixteen again, looking into Keiji’s own blue eyes that were always full of curiosity and awe, the eyes that never lie to him or to anyone. And he was someone who’s always looked like he could hide anything behind his deadpan gaze but only Keiji saw through him. They were sixteen again; young, cluelessly in love, reckless.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	take a shot (a plenty for beer, and none for love)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the famous Reply 1988 confession scene. enjoy!

Clinking of glasses and faint chatter can be heard over the muffled bossa nova sound that matches the earthy aesthetics of one of Tokyo’s restaurants. For most part, it was past peak hours and thus, not much of the tables are occupied. However, the night was still young and a certain group of three were already downing their first pitcher of beer along with their meals. 

“Oy Samu, slow down. Jeez you’re eating like you’re still having a growth spurt.” Rintarou’s words cause an eruption of laughter from Bokuto, who was seated just across the two. Apparently, Osamu has already consumed at least half of the second pitcher much to their amazement. 

“Well, his appetite has always been like this ever since back then.” 

“Kou, don’t encourage him. If he eats this much, he’s gonna deplete all the supplies for his restaurant.” 

Osamu shoots the black-haired male a glare while swallowing down a gulp of beer. “At least I’m prospering.” He managed nonchalantly before he paid mind to the food in front of him. 

“Ah, just don’t choke yet. I gotta see you finally have the balls to confess first.” The fox-eyed male beside Osamu retaliates casually, and if Osamu was ever fazed by the statement, he never showed it physically. “He loves food too much, I doubt a person would shake his feelings.”

“Says the one who’s dating his anatomy textbooks.” 

The banter between Osamu and Rintarou continued, to which Koutarou just watches in amusement and makes comical remarks every once in a while. It was all light and laughter, reminiscing the days when they were young and carefree and catching up with their current lives as young adults. 

In the middle of biting on his fourth rice ball, he gives a nod of acknowledgement at the figure who was making his way to their table. He had black and wavy hair that curls and overlaps in just the right places, piercing blue eyes paired with a light tint of dark circles and eyebags (yet did no effect in making him less attractive), cheeks slightly more plump and soft-looking than when they last saw each other, a shy smile formed with a pair of pretty pink lips, and his hands still clasped together so politely despite being around his childhood friends. He was still the same Akaashi Keiji from years back, except he was taller, more mature, and more beautiful. 

Koutarou’s voice pierced through Osamu’s quiet tension, already welcoming Keiji to the empty seat just right across where Osamu was. Rintarou poured a glass of beer and the newcomer could only chuckle at how he was already getting spoiled. 

“Someone hasn’t been sleeping much.” 

“Yeah, readings have been hellish. Whoever said literature was all fun and games was lying.” The statement earns a curious look from the usually deadpan Rintarou and a curious gasp from the usually energetic Koutarou. “So, what did I miss?”

“Samu and Rin are still at each other’s throats.”

“Excuse me--”

“Oh! And I heard Samu got an, erm, a chef’s scalpel whatsitsname--” Koutarou squinted his eyes to recall the word he forgot, partly due to the alcohol slowly seeping in his system, then proceeds to pout. “I tried to ask for a look but he just glares at me.” 

Osamu heaves a sigh followed by a clank on the wooden table. The blade of the mini-knife shone against the dark lining of its case. It was like a sole diamond in a well-furnished treasure box, but that was not what made everyone stop in silence. 

His eyes radiate an aura of seriousness, no food in his mouth, and his attention wasn’t on the food but on the person across him. Keiji’s blue eyes were like that of a deer caught in headlights, heartbeat erratic in anticipation of what the male with deep grey eyes would say next. 

“Akaashi Keiji, listen carefully.”

Indeed it was enough to elicit a reaction from Rintarou, who barely gets surprised with anything. Koutarou was also visibly showing shock and anticipation on his face, his mouth wide open and his eyes focused on the two. 

“I like you.”

“...” 

“Ever since back then, Keiji, I’ve always liked you.”

Suddenly it feels like he was sixteen again, looking into Keiji’s own blue eyes that were always full of curiosity and awe, the eyes that never lie to him or to anyone. And he was someone who’s always looked like he could hide anything behind his deadpan gaze but only Keiji saw through him. They were sixteen again; young, cluelessly in love, reckless. 

“I’d let you know I’ve gone through a lot of trouble doing stupid things just for you.” 

Now Rintarou and Koutarou look at each other in both disbelief and shock. The latter attempts to whisper out a question only to be shushed by the other’s hand gesture so as to not disturb the ambiance. Little do they know that Osamu was in his own world, seeing only Keiji and him in the quiet room. 

“I arrive an hour early at your place just to fetch you to school, and sometimes I wait too long ya know? Because you always like to sleep in the mornings after reading til late night, but I also find that adorable about you.” 

“...”

“And when you visit the library after class I’d get worried when you come home late. Heck, I even contemplated fetching you myself in case you slept on the table somehow, but that would seem too much, right? But then again, I also couldn’t sleep because of the fact that you weren’t home yet.” 

If ever Keiji had his heart in somersaults or was holding his breath, none of it showed on his face. However, Osamu hoped that maybe, just maybe, he saw a glimpse of hope and happiness in the blue eyes he loves the most. 

“I didn’t think of anyone else but you, Keiji. Just you.” 

There was a heavy air of silence, Osamu taking a breath and also giving a moment for Keiji to see if he would reply. However, that silence was broken by Koutarou unable to hold back a whisper of “Samu is serious, Rin!” only for him to be silenced with a thrown eraser followed by a small glare. 

When Keiji had nothing to say, Osamu continued. 

“Those times when we watched volleyball matches and ate together after…”

He was eighteen again, sharing his love for volleyball and food with Keiji, cheering loudly together for their friends on the field. He would note how Keiji was unexpectedly the louder one, waving balloons and blowing the horn whenever he could during a score. 

And how could he forget the way they used to steal bites from each other’s rice balls? Most of it was to piss the other off and gain a reaction, but even if Osamu seemed possessive with his food, he didn’t mind sharing it with Keiji in the very least. 

“And when you gifted me that apron for my birthday, damn it, Tsumu had to stuff a sock in me because I was too loud and happy. Like, the sock tasted like shit but it was all worth it because you gave me a gift and thought of me.” 

For the first time in that moment, Keiji breaks and cracks a small smile that emphasizes the faint light in his eyes that he kept holding back. Osamu knows that Keiji was always the one most afraid of vulnerability. And tonight, he was glad to see Keiji open up his soul for a bit. 

_ The memory flashes in Keiji’s mind clearly as though all of it happened just yesterday. It was a warm summer evening and the neighborhood was warm with the scent of trees and freshly baked pastry. He was always used to entering the Miya residence without much need for introduction as he had been doing for years, but the fact that he was about to give Osamu a proper gift, for the first time in fifteen years, caused knots to form on his stomach.  _

_ “Oi. Ji? Ya okay?”  _

_ He was taken back to reality at Osamu’s voice, almost jumping on his spot and giving him a shy smile to hide his nerves. “Samu! I…. Uh…” He doesn’t know how to start, so he shoves the box to Osamu’s chest and follows with a “Don’t tell Tsumu” before running off to his own just right across.  _

“I realized that night that I was indeed really whipped for you.”

“...”

“I’m happy with just seeing you and spending time with you.”

“...”

“I like you…”

“...”

“I love you, Akaashi Keiji.” 

Everyone was in shock. The silence and the heavy air lasted for at least a whole minute. The two spectators in the same table looked at both males for their reactions, then to each other just to confirm if the confession really did happen. If Keiji’s face was red from getting flustered by Osamu’s words, it never showed because of the lighting. 

The tension cracked when Osamu finally turned to the fox-eyed brunette and gave him a small glare. 

“Ya happy? You wanted to see this, right? Can I now choke peacefully with my food?” 

Everyone began to let out a nervous chuckle, especially Keiji who just received a practiced skit from the grey-haired male before him. 

“You got me good there, Samu. Ever considered being an actor?” 

He retaliates as a joke before finally focusing on his own set of food and drink. Everyone was back to their usual selves with the tension relieved. However, Keiji couldn’t help but sneak a few glances at Osamu who was back to his usual deadpanned look. 

Because of course, it was Osamu we’re talking about, he would never easily fall for someone. The rationalization sinks into Keiji’s head so he manages to laugh it off, feeling the weight of his chest and his thoughts dissipate along with the worries he had. 

\--

Osamu tries not to look too obvious with his emotions. He couldn’t afford to wear his heart over his sleeve after all. But it would be a lie for him to have himself believe that he was satisfied with what he had just done. 

He finishes off the glass of beer and that was when they decided to call it a night. He waves goodbye to Kou and Keiji who needed to head off to their respective dorms as they still had classes to attend to in the next two days. 

“Ya coming with?” 

“Nah, got some purchases I need to pick up in the uptown.” Rin replies, shrugging his shoulders while fixing his own coat. He was about to leave the restaurant fully only to stop in his tracks just to turn to Osamu. 

“And go straight home. You deserve that hangover tomorrow for hogging all the beer ya moron.” He huffed before making his own way, to which Osamu just chuckles to.

Without everyone else, the night felt emptier than usual. The only thing to weigh him down was the heaviness of his heart after taking back all the things he had said. Did he hurt Keiji with a fake confession? Was it tactless of him? It never did cross his mind, and he couldn’t blame the alcohol for it either because everyone knows how much of a heavyweight he could be.

He takes a glance inside the restaurant and sees the small knife on the table.

“Nah. Never mind.” 

It was all he could utter before hailing a taxi back to his home. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading up until here! wahhh manifesting my last-minute idea of this scene but OsaAka because I'm still crying over this kdrama for months now 
> 
> I based them on these characters
> 
> Osamu - Jungpal  
> Akaashi - Dukseon + Taek  
> Bokuto - Dongryeong  
> Suna - Sunwoo
> 
> If you've watched this kdrama too please cry with me ; ~ ;


End file.
